Queers and Eunuchs
by Peace and Song
Summary: Will left Elizabeth, and now shes coming after Jack. Jacks in hiding, and keeps running into a mysterious woman who knows who he is, but he does not know her. The begining is a bit slashy, but it gets better...R&R CH2 UP!
1. Hide and Seek

(Since I finished one story, I'm starting another.I'm gonna use the same system I did with the last, I won't continue until I get at least 5 reviews.This story is very self explanatory.read it.its not hard.quiet amusing.but not the BEST.R&R.u kno my policy on flames.they help.so please review.)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.just like the rest of the pirate fanatics.*sigh*  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Aye, I knew 'im." The man said with a gruff voice. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve. "And what's it to you Mr."  
  
"Smith, Smithy if you wish."  
  
"JACK!!!"  
  
"Keep it down Gibbs, I'm not here." Jack pulled the cloak farther over his head to hide his dark eyes from the crowd passing by the bar.  
  
"Whom is the notorious Jack Sparrow hidin' from, if I may ask?" Gibbs whispered.  
  
When the crowd passed Jack replied. "Elizabeth, the bloody lass has been after me since young William turned out to be queer, and left her for a man. I fear she's fallen for me."  
  
"She seems like a nice girl, mate, why not give her a chance?" asks Gibbs.  
  
"Are you daft, Gibbs, she turned Will into a bloody queer, I can't imagine what she'll do to me. Rumor has it she made the commodore into a Eunich." Jack gulped and looked down into his lap.  
  
"Aye." He said while downing another pint of beer. "So what brings you here?"  
  
"The way I see it, if I can get Will and Elizabeth back together, she won't stalk me anymore."  
  
"Do you know where the whelp is?"  
  
"No idea."  
  
"You get some rest, and I'll see if I can find out anything." Gibbs patted Jack on the back and told him he would pay for his room in the Pony Inn.  
"Thank you, Gibbs, but I think I'll stay here a bit longer." Jack watched as his friend left the bar. He pulled out a half empty bottle of rum and began to entertain himself, by humming the tune to his favorite song.  
  
Jack didn't notice when a young woman took a seat next to him, she had hazel eyes, and curly brown hair. Her tan matched his, and she was wearing a thick hooked cloak like Jacks. She ordered rum, straight. No ice, not water, just rum.  
  
By now Jack was paying attention. She seemed to be stressed, she stood out. She wasn't a prostitute. Jack turned to face her. "Can I buy you a drink, milady?"  
  
She only glared at Jack. She took her drink and left the bar. Jack wasn't about to give up that easily, he followed her out, and called to her. "Wait, was it something I said?"  
  
The woman turned around. "Why is that the first thing men always say when they get rejected?"  
  
"I don't know, luv, but I'm not used to getting rejected." Jack said with a sly smile.  
  
"Well you better get used to it soon." She continued walking, but this time Jack didn't follow.  
  
(How's that for a first chapter? R&R!!!) 


	2. Run Jack Run

CH 2 Run Jack Run  
  
Then next morning Jack woke up and felt an arm on his chest. He turned to see a blonde with curly hair snoring her brains out. This wasn't unusual for Captain Jack Sparrow, but what was strange was that he had awoken from a rather peculiar dream.  
  
In the dream he was chasing that hazel-eyed woman from the bar, and Will was chasing Jack, while Elizabeth was chasing Will. Jack laughed at the fact that no one was chasing Elizabeth. Jack shrugged and removed the woman's hand from his chest, freeing him from her sweaty grip.  
  
Jack tried to recall what had happened last night, but was suddenly struck by a terrible headache. "Bloody Hell!" he groaned. He picked up a near by almost-empty bottle of rum, and emptied the contents into his mouth. The headache dwindled, and Jack stood. "I suppose it's best not to remember what happened last night." He mumbled to himself as he grabbed his effects and waltzed out the door.  
  
He made his way to the bar, and ordered rum, as usual. He drank to his hearts content, and was careful not to let anyone see his face. After all, not only did he have to hide from Elizabeth, but he had to hide from the law as well. He reached into his pocket to pull out money to pay for his drink, and it had a note from Gibbs. "Jack, I didn't find out much, only that both Will and Elizabeth are looking for you. I hope you can find Will before Ms. Swan finds you. If you need me, I'll be about. Gibbs."  
  
He paid the man, put the note back in his pocket and looked around. He caught a glimpse of same hazel-eyed girl he had dreamt of. She was leaving. Jack stood and would out of the bar. He looked right and left, and no woman. To his right was the dock with all the boats and the horizon, on the left was a wide cobblestone road. No one. She couldn't have gone down the road because he would have been able to see her, so he headed for the dock.  
  
Jack didn't kno what came over him; he had never perused a woman like this before. There was something about her that was different. He came to the edge of the pier and saw the lady sitting cross-legged looking down into the water.  
  
He sat down beside her, and she jumped, obviously not expecting jack to be there. "Hello again, luv." Jack said.  
  
"Why are you following me?" she asked angrily not looking at him.  
  
"I dreamt of you last night." Jack confessed.  
  
"You don't know me, go away!" she yelled, not the least bit surprised to hear that she occupied Jack's dreams.  
  
"How can I get to know you if you're so angry all the time?" Jack grinned at her.  
  
She crossed her arms and didn't reply.  
  
Normally, Jack would have given up, but something told him to continue. "What's your name, lass? I'm Jack...uh...Smith." He stopped himself just in time. "Jack Smith, the carpenter." He said as he extended his hand.  
  
She looked at it in disgust. "I know who you are Mr. Sparrow." She spat.  
  
"Have we fondled before?" Jack would have remembered being with someone as beautiful as her.  
  
"No, but I've seen you many times before, in there." She pointed towards the sea.  
  
"Were you on one of my ships, milady?" he questioned, getting more curious by the second.  
  
"No," she casually replied. "Never."  
  
"What's your name? It's only fair, since you know my name."  
  
"Selene." Her eyes didn't leave the water.  
  
Jack was about to ask where they had met, but someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to see his good friend Sir William Turner.  
  
"Will!" Jack said in mock enthusiasm, and clearly sarcastic. 'Will has such splendid timing'. Jack thought.  
  
"Jack, we need to talk." He said.  
  
Jack turned to face Selene, but she was gone, the only thing left as proof of her existence, was a necklace with a aqua green gem that reminded Jack of the color of the ocean.  
  
He looked back at Will, and rose to his feet, necklace in hand. He quickly shoved it into his pocket.  
  
"Jack I have something to tell you." Will placed his hands on Jacks shoulders. "Come with me."  
Jack followed Will with curiosity. He led him into a dark alley, and Jack followed.  
  
"Elizabeth and I are not together anymore." He said. "Do you know why?"  
  
Jack shrugged. "I don't know, but she has been stalking me, mate. I think you two should get back together before she finds me."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't do that. I don't love her anymore." Will looked into Jack's eyes.  
  
"What do you mean you don't love her anymore? She's your bloody wife! Do you know what people will start to think?" Jack was going crazy. If Will wouldn't go back to Elizabeth, what would become of him?  
  
"Jack." He took one of Jack's hands. "I don't care what people think anymore." Will caressed Jack's face with his hand, and kissed him softly on the lips. Jack stepped back.  
  
"Sorry, Will." He began to run away. He looked over his shoulder and yelled, "it would have never worked between up anyway!"  
  
Jack continued to run remembering Will's heart broken look. Jack was terrified. That meant the rumors were true. 'William Turner likes men...likes...me...bloody hell'. Jack thought to himself.  
  
Jack had been kissed by many men... on more than one occasion, but that was the first time it had been Will. The kiss wasn't bad, but it just didn't feel right.  
  
Jack continued to run until he reached a bookstore. Seeing as how that would be the last place you would find a pirate, he entered inconspicuously. The bookstore owner looked up at him and smiled. She looked rather familiar.  
  
His reputation preceded him, she said, "Hello, Mr. Sparrow, I've been looking for you." The woman pulled off her hair, which turned out to be a wig, only to reveal her true identity.... ELIZABETH!!! 


	3. Stress

(Updating TIME! WOOT! OK now is my updating time because school is over. Well, here goes the next chapter to make happy those who actually read this. Ok here we go! Lol)  
  
Queers and Eunuchs Ch3  
  
Jack looked at Elizabeth with an expression of horror on his face. "O Bloody hell!" he exclaimed trying to make an exit as Elizabeth blocked his way out.  
  
"Jack, I've been looking all over for you!" Elizabeth grinned devilishly. "I should kill you for all the things you've done to me."  
  
"What things?" Jack said scratching his head.  
  
"All these idea's you put into Will's mind, of piracy, and other nonsense. He says he loves you, and not me. This is your doing, Jack, and I'll not let you get away with it."  
  
"Don't kill me Elizabeth it isn't my fault." Jack stuttered watching Elizabeth search her pockets for something.  
  
"O no! There's no need to kill you, Jack. I have better plans." She continued to search.  
  
"NO! YOU WOULDN'T! JACK SPARROW WOULD RATHER DIE THAN BECOME A EUNUCH!" Jack looked around panicking.  
  
"Silly man. I don't want to cut it off! I can find better uses for it. Why kill you when I can marry you?"  
  
"God's piss, that's even worse." He said under his breath. "Look, Elizabeth, I thought I told you that it wasn't going to work between us."  
  
"Shut up, Jack." Elizabeth pressed her body against Jack's and closed her eyes to kiss him.  
  
Jack's eyes widened, and grimaced. Reflexes made him push her to the ground. "Sorry, luv, I can't do this." He turned opened the door and ran away once again.  
  
Jack ran to the bar looking for Gibbs hoping he could help him in some way shape or form. Gibbs was nowhere to be found. However, he did see he girl. Selene was her name. He put his hand into his pocket and felt the trinket that she had left behind at the dock.  
  
She saw him then got up to leave. Jack stood in her way. "What now, pirate?" she said with venom in her voice.  
  
"You left this behind." Jack held out the necklace.  
  
She snatched it from him and said a cold "Thank you."  
  
"Why are you always so angry?" Jack asked rather flirtatiously, too flirtatiously. He took a step towards her. "I know a cure to anger in females."  
  
"You just won't give up, Jack."  
  
"No, and I probably won't, milady." Jack took one of her hands in his, and brought it to his lips.  
  
Selene felt her stomach drop. Her heart started beating rapidly, and she reluctantly withdrew her hands. She was not about to be seduced by a pirate! Although, it doesn't seem like a bad idea, she decided to fight her feelings.  
  
"Can I buy you a drink, Selene?" Jack asked.  
  
Selene tried to say no, but found that the only thing she was capable of doing was nodding.  
  
Jack took her hand again and led her to the bar. He ordered two rums.  
  
After about their sixth set of rums, they were happy and talking loudly. So loudly that the owner kicked them out of the bar.  
  
"And then the bloody wench stole me husband, she did! I told her, I told her...wait ...I didn't tell her...I shot her. The bloody lass will never bother me anymore. My husband...he's dead now too! The blasted fool! He deserved it!" Selene heard herself telling her life story but couldn't stop and continued. "He deserved it! He made me do it! It's his fault...it is..." She felt tears swell up in her eyes. She closed her eyes and tried to stop the tears but they kept coming.  
  
Jack wrapped his arms around her. "Don't cry, luv, I'm sure he did deserve it."  
  
She looked up into Jack's dark eyes. He looked back at her. Jack leaned forward and put his hands on Selene's shoulders. Selene closed her eyes as if she were about to kiss him, and right before their lips met she fainted.  
  
Jack gave a lopsided grin. Luckily he wasn't drunk. He picked up the woman Prince Charming style, and took her to his room at the Inn.  
  
(Ok that's enough for now...Read and review!) 


	4. Chapter 4

(I update! Watch I...yes incorrect grammar but it sounds cool. Ah, yes. I dedicate this story to Patrick. Although we cannot melt cheese together it doesn't mean I won't update my story, love. Well here it is! Voila! Wishes the story would just get up and write its bloody self)  
  
Queers and Eunuchs Ch. 4: Revelations  
  
Jack carried Selene to his room, and laid her gently upon the bed. He covered her with a blanket, and then turned to find a comfortable spot on the floor to sleep.  
  
Selene's eyes fluttered open. Jack spun around quickly, and saw Selene smile and say, "Are you not going to whisk me away to your ship and ravish me till morning?" Her eyes closed and she began to snore.  
  
"Not today, luv. Maybe tomorrow." Jack smiled and lay down on the floor with an extra blanket in hand. He squirmed searching for a comfortable position, and fell asleep looking up at the ceiling.  
  
The next morning Selene woke up and looked around confused. "God's teeth!" she swore loudly waking up Jack. "Where am I?"  
  
"You don't remember do you, luv?" Jack stood and smiled at her.  
  
"...No! We didn't...uh...you know...last night...together..." Selene stumbled over her words.  
  
"Nay, I wouldn't do that..." Jack said sweetly. "I'd make sure you were sober enough to remember." He grinned deviously.  
  
Selene rolled her eyes at the pirate and stood. She attempted to walk to the door, and tripped.  
  
Jack caught her just before she hit the ground. She looked at him, and he looked at her. She was afraid to ruin the moment by speaking, but Jack wasn't.  
  
"Seems to me you still aren't sober..." He smiled, but it soon faded when he heard footsteps coming towards the door.  
  
Jack dropped her to the ground, and she fell with a loud thud. Before Selene could cry out in pain, Jack covered her mouth with his lips. Selene was shocked and couldn't move, but she didn't resist either. When the footsteps left, Jack released his hold on Selene, and their lips separated. "Sorry, luv."  
  
Selene smiled and felt like giggling like a little girl, but then shook her head and got angry. "Who do you think you are? You aren't going to just kiss me and get away with it, you know!" Jack turned his back to her. "Bloody pirate! Don't turn your back on me!" She grabbed his shoulder and spun him around to face her.  
  
"Or what, luv? You'll kiss me again?" Jack grinned.  
  
"I didn't kiss you! You put your mouth on mine!"  
  
"Maybe so, but you didn't seem to mind..." Jack shrugged.  
  
Selene was silent.  
  
"Ah, so you didn't mind..." Jack grinned broadly.  
  
Selene frowned, crossed her arms, and then turned away from Jack.  
  
"No worries, luv. I am, after all, Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?"  
  
Selene turned and slapped Jack across the face. "I don't care who you are, if you do it again I'll kill you!"  
  
"Like you killed your husband, and his little strumpet?" Jack said teasingly.  
  
Selene grew bitter. "You don't know anything! You have no idea what I've been through, and you'll never care about anyone but yourself. You obnoxious, pitiful excuse for a man!" And with that she turned and strutted out the door.  
  
"I didn't mean it! I didn't mean it..."Jack said softly, as he realized she couldn't hear him. He sighed, and lay back down in his bed. He had been slapped many times in his life, but this one actually hurt. Not so much physically, but emotionally of all things. The infamous Jack Sparrow was becoming soft...that or falling in love. Jack closed his eyes, and within a few moments fell asleep.  
  
Jack awoke with a start when he heard a knock on the door. "I knew you'd be back Selene, come in!" He said waving his hands in the air every which way.  
  
The door swung open and there stood William Turner in the doorway. Jack continued to mumble to himself and just kept on working on his absurd hand gestures. He didn't quite realize it was Will until he came and sat next to Jack on the bed.  
  
Jack looked at Will drowsily and smiled...then he raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing here Will?" He sat up quickly and gave Will an inquisitive look.  
"I came to visit you." He smiled, as he removed his boots.  
  
Jack's eyes widened. "Why?"  
  
"Just because..." Will removed his shirt, and Jack's jaw dropped.  
  
"Eh..."  
  
"Jack, calm down. Don't tell me you've never dreamed of this."  
  
"I've never dreamed of this." Jack said honestly.  
  
"Oh...well then, I have a message for you from Elizabeth, she says it's regarding a girl she saw leave your room earlier today."  
  
"Selene?" Jack asked worried.  
  
"Yes, that may be the name. BUT...if you want the message you have to do something for me."  
  
"God's toes!" Jack swore. "Ok, ok, but I'm not sleeping with you."  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it..." Will smiled at what he had in store for the pirate.  
  
(That's for Adriana and Patrick! I shall update immedietly!) 


	5. Damsel in Distress

(Grrrrrrrrr...still at grandmother's house, and without Internet access...I swear I'm about to just die and shrivel up. Who thought it would be this bad with out the Internet? sigh Anyway, so far...I have been writing all day, so expect a lot of updates from me, guys. This chapter is dedicated to Alexander Anonymous for getting me to spell Anonymous correctly...when I figure out who you are; I shall congratulate you for teaching me something new. All right lets begin.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the movie, or anything that's already owned by someone else.  
  
Dedication: I dedicate this chapter to Alexander Anonymous, Adriana, and Patrick...because they're the only ones who read this...except Alexander...I don't know him...I think...Anywho...story time!  
  
Queers and Eunuchs Ch. 5  
  
"Okay, Will. What do you want from me?" Jack asked afraid of what the answer might be.  
  
"Well...nothing much. You just have to kiss me." Will said with a grin.  
  
Jack kissed Will's hand. "Happiness? Now give me the note." Jack demanded.  
  
"Not there. I want you to kiss me on the lips." Will said smiling lying down on Jack's bed with his hands behind his head. "I'm waiting..."  
  
Jack stood. "Come on, Will. Don't make me do this." He pleaded.  
  
Will looked at his nails and waited patiently.  
  
"Fine." Jack leaned over Will, and just as his lips were about touch Will's, Will grabbed him and pulled him down on top of him.  
  
"You're just making this too much fun, Jack." Will said. "Come on kiss me already."  
  
"Fine, fine." Jack lowered his head to Will's, and felt Will's lips on his. When Jack tried to get up Will pulled Jack's head back towards him, and continued kissing the pirate.  
  
Jack struggled to pull away, and eventually succeeded. "Please don't do that ever again." Jack said wiping off his mouth. "The note, William."  
  
Will pulled out a note from his pocket, and handed it to Jack with a smile.  
  
Jack grabbed the note from Will, and gave him a sinister look. He unfolded it quickly, and began to read it.  
  
Jack, my pet,  
  
I have taken your precious Selene, and I have no intention of releasing her...unless of course...lets say...YOU MARRY ME! I've told Will not to tell you may whereabouts, and I believe he'll respect me enough to listen. Give your reply to him, and he shall know where to find me. I wish you the best of luck.  
  
Love,  
Elizabeth Sparrow.  
  
Jack crumpled up the note and threw it at Will. "Who does she think she is using me last name? Bloody wench." He looked at Will. "So you're in on this too?"  
  
Will smiled and nodded.  
  
"Well tell her I said no! I'm not marring her." Jack crossed his arms, and stood still. He looked at Will who just sat there twiddling his thumbs. "Well...go deliver my message!"  
  
"Not just yet, Jack." He smiled wickedly. "Do me another favor."  
  
Jack blinked. He fondled with his belt and pulled out his pistol. "Go now, Will!"  
  
Will sighed. "You're no fun, Jack." He stood, and put his boots back on as he left the room.  
  
After the door shut, Jack put on his cloak, and began to follow Will inconspicuously. "What a bloody fool." He said to himself. "He'll lead me straight to Elizabeth, and I shall surprise her, then save the damsel."  
  
A couple of hours later, Will stopped at a small shack. He looked around behind him then knocked six times quickly, and the person behind the door let him in quickly.  
  
Jack waited for a while, then Will emerged from the hut and headed back to the Inn. After Will was out of sight, Jack approached the wooden door and knocked six times. The door opened quickly, and long skinny pale hands grabbed him and pulled him in.  
  
"Back so soon, Will?" The woman said, not looking back at him.  
  
"Elizabeth?" Jack said in his best woman voice.  
  
"What is it, Will?" She said annoyed.  
  
"I'm not Will!" Jack said tapping Elizabeth on the shoulder. "Where's Selene?" Jack asked loudly drawing his weapon.  
  
"She's gone and now you must marry me," Elizabeth said raising her voice slightly and pulled out her sword.  
  
"I'm not one to fight a woman, but you need to die now." Jack replied. He would have attacked immediately if he didn't hear a scream. He managed to get past Elizabeth and run up the stairs. He then began to open all the doors.  
  
"What are you doing you fool?" Elizabeth asked getting panicked because he was getting closer to the holding room of Selene.  
  
"Sorry... my apologies... please forgive me," Jack said to each guest in the rooms he burst into.  
  
"So Mr. Sparrow, one room left." she spat trying to hide her nervousness and unsettled feelings.  
  
"SELENE!!!" Jack screamed seeing the girl he had liked so much on the floor with black and blue bruises all along her body. He immediately picked her up into his arms, and then turned to deal with Elizabeth.  
  
"Shit." Elizabeth whispered. And began to sprint through the crowd that gathered after hearing Jack's scream.  
  
"Grab her!" Jack hollered. Unfortunately the dumbfounded crowd just wanted to see the action and not to be a part of it. Good thing Gibbs showed up in the nick of time, and grabbed Elizabeth by her hair.  
  
"Thanks." Jack told his old friend.  
  
"You're very welcome." Gibbs responded with a strong hold on the woman's hair.  
  
"Hold her." Jack said as Elizabeth tried to escape again. "Bring her inside, Gibbs." Jack ordered. He dragged her into the room Selene was in and before going inside said "There's nothing to see hear go home." He entered the room after the crowd has gone, then closed the door behind him.  
  
He untied Selene, who was still unconscious, and used the ropes to tie Elizabeth up.  
  
"Selene, Selene, please wake up." Jack said quietly shaking her. As her eyes began to flutter open Jack sighed heavily, "Thank God."  
  
"Splendid," Selene said. "I'm going to get kidnapped again today." Selene stated sarcasticly knowing that Jack was there to rescue her.  
  
"What happened to you?" Jack asked concerned. "You're all bruised up."  
  
"I'm fine...I suppose I put up quite a fight when she put that bag over my head." She said. "Mind you, if I were completely sober I wouldn't have let her get that far."  
  
Jack looked in Elizabeth's direction and noticed she was severely injured. He smiled at Selene, and she smiled back wickedly. "See, I told you I could hold my own." She said dizzily before passing out again.  
  
Jack told Gibbs to dispose of Elizabeth somewhere, and he nodded, and left. He carried Selene back to his room at the Inn, and put her on the bed. Then out of nowhere Will jumps out of the closet. "I'm sorry, Jack."  
  
"No time for apologies now, mate." Jack lifted Selene's shirt, and there was a deep cut on her stomach. "She's wounded."  
  
Will ripped off a piece of sheet and handed it to Jack. "Wipe off the blood, and I'll go get water to clean it." He said, and then left.  
  
He returned shortly with a bucket of water, and bandages. "How's she doing?" he asked dipping cloth into the bucket, and washing her wound with it.  
  
"She's still breathing...if that's what you mean." Jack said. "Where did you learn all this?" Jack asked bewildered.  
  
"I was a doctors assistant on the last ship I was on." He said without looking up. He wound the bandage tightly around the wound to stop the bleeding, and then pulled her shirt back down. "She should be fine...it doesn't look infected." Will looked up at Jack, whose jaw had dropped to the floor.  
  
"I had no idea you were capable of such things." Jack said simply realizing the questioning look on Will's face.  
  
"Well, now you know," Will's eyes stopped on Selene's unconscious body with a guilty look "I bet you want to know why I helped Elizabeth do this?"  
  
"Yes I do" Jack responded.  
  
"Well, I don't quite know why myself." Will stood. "I guess because I loved you."  
  
Jack was confused. "So you kidnapped Selene, so that Elizabeth could marry me? And what did you get out of all this?"  
  
"She told me she wouldn't kill you, if I helped her. She was going to tell Norrington to put out a search for you, and they wouldn't stop until they found you. And I just couldn't bare seeing you with that rope around you're neck again..." Will confessed.  
  
"I see." Jack stated blankly. He didn't quite know what to say. If Selene wasn't there, he might have made Will's day and kissed him or something, but he wasn't going to risk her waking up.  
  
"So you love her?" Will asked and it almost looked like he was pleading for Jack to say no.  
  
"Possibly." He said with a sigh. He stood up and looked at Will. "But I am a pirate...I'm unpredictable."  
  
"So am I." Will said approaching Jack, and kissing him softly on the lips.  
  
Jack pulled away quickly. "You've got to stop doing that, Will." He said. "I thank you very much for your help, but what's it going to look like when she wakes up and sees us kissing?"  
  
"I don't care." Will said pushing Jack onto the floor, and getting on top of him. Jack tried to speak, but found that Will's mouth was covering his own. So instead of struggling, Jack just closed his eyes. "I knew you'd see it my way." Will said pulling away so he could remove his shirt. Jack began to unbutton his shirt as well.  
  
"Quickly, before the lass wakes up...And Will..." Jack said looking up.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Only this one time."  
  
Will smiled broadly. "Okay." 


End file.
